The Love Club
by InfinitiAndBeyond
Summary: Multiple Captain Swan AU one-shots. Send me prompts! :)
1. Books & Bindings

Emma Swan was quite possibly the biggest bookworm anyone had ever met – her free time was always spent curled up with a good book and a cup of cocoa. But did she think anything would come out of her love of books? Never, and especially not _this_.

* * *

It started a little over a year ago – she had been in the classic literature section of the little bookstore around the corner from her place, debating between Jane Austen and Leo Tolstoy, when he first spoke to her.

"If I were you, I'd go with Tolstoy. You don't seem like an Austen type of girl." A deep, accented voice said from behind her, causing her to jump in fright.

"And why would you say that?" she said, putting down the Jane Austen box-set she had been holding and turning to face the stranger. The _really hot _stranger.

"Well, for first, you don't seem to be a hopeless romantic, and Austen's books are full of that. You'd enjoy the adventures of Tolstoy better. Plus, you can't go wrong with anything Russian." He answered with a wink.

"You seem to know your stuff," she couldn't make herself look away from him, especially the bright blue eyes that seemed to stare into her soul, "I guess I'll take your advice this once, helpful stranger."

He smiled at her then, and she swore she could've melted right there. "I'm Killian, by the way."

"Emma." She smiled and shook his extended hand.

"Oh I know who you are," he said with a chuckle, "with the amount of books you get put aside, it's a surprise you haven't bought the whole store!"

"Oh, do you work here? I've never seen you around before." She was starting to like this guy even more – guys who loved books were her weakness; not that she'd admit that to anyone.

"I own the place actually, usually don't work here but we're a little short-staffed so I come in from time to time." And now that he'd mentioned it, Emma could remember seeing glimpses of him in the back office from time to time. Could this guy get any better?

"Would you like to join me for coffee?" He asked, much to her surprise. Yep, he just kept getting better and better. She felt the faintest hint of a blush creep onto her face as she accepted the offer. _Emma Swan, _she mentally scolded herself, _don't get ahead of yourself, you barely know that guy!_

"Come on, let me ring that through for you before we go – I'll even throw in the employee discount!"

* * *

"So, Killian, how'd you come up with the idea of opening a bookstore?" she asked over her hot chocolate, hesitantly making eye contact. Why did this guy seem to make her so unsure of herself? She hadn't felt these kinds of feelings in almost a decade, not since a certain someone had so conveniently skipped town and left her alone – and pregnant.

"Honestly, it just felt right. I had recently moved here from Ireland, and I didn't know many people, so I surrounded myself with books. One day I saw an ad in the paper for the store and the price was right, so I went for it. I haven't a single regret about it."

She nodded along as he talked, stashing key facts in her brain like she would need them some day. They talked about their childhoods – her stint in the foster system, his guilt about a dead brother, her passions, his hometown, and the topics just kept on coming. The only topic she didn't mention was the child she had given up all those years ago, just like her parents had done to her. They didn't notice how late it had gotten, until a barista came and told them that it was time for her to close.

"How is it past eight already? Have we really been here all day?" They were both shocked at how easily the conversation had flowed between them.

"You hungry, Swan?" he asked, calling her by her last name like he had randomly started doing during the day.

She was about to answer no, but her traitor stomach let out a growl just then. "I guess a little…" She answered.

"Good, I'll take you to my favourite place, on me." He insisted, and because she didn't want to leave him, she followed.

* * *

"Really? Denny's is your favourite place?" She laughed as they were lead to a booth near the back of the nearly empty restaurant.

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for breakfast food! Plus their pancakes are delicious!" Killian defended himself and his restaurant.

"Oh, you definitely know how to charm a girl." She spoke without thinking, and instantly regretted her words – until she looked at him and saw the smirk on his face, that is.

"How did you find out my plan?" he feigned surprise, "I was simply trying to woo a lass, and you have to go and ruin the plan."

"Well, who said the plan was ruined?" she asked, knowingly flirting and not caring a single bit about it. This was _so _unlike her!

"Well, in that case, would you like to go out for a real dinner tomorrow, Emma Swan?" with an eyebrow raised in question, and those blue eyes filled with so much hope staring at her, she didn't hesitate before agreeing.

* * *

That night, as she lay in her bed staring at the ceiling, she knew two things were for sure – one, that those thirty minutes their lips had been entangled, had been so far the best thirty minutes of her life. He tasted like pancakes and books and _love._ And two, that because of this man, she finally believed what people meant when they talked about falling in love at first sight.

_fin_


	2. Puppy Training

**A/N - So, I decided to make this into a a bunch of one-shot AU's! I wrote this for an assignment in writer's craft, meant to practice dialogue and how to write it, so that's why there isn't much of a plot - but I thought it was pretty cute! Send me prompts on tumblr (link in my bio)!**

* * *

"Need any help?" the man sitting to her left asked, his dog sitting calmly at his feet.

Emma hesitated before answering, "Uh, sure, if you don't mind?"

"The names Killian," he said and shook her extended hand, "and this little lass is Ruby." He flashed Emma a bright smile, and god, looking that good should be illegal. _Plus _he had an accent. Great.

Oh, she still had to introduce herself! "Emma." She replied, and gestured towards the little bulldog, "I'm sure you already know Grumpy, or Satan. Both suit him."

"Well, Grumpy, c'mere boy. Let's show your mother how well you can behave!" Killian cooed to the puppy, who ran to him with a wagging tail.

* * *

"I can't believe you got him to behave like a gentleman!" Emma exclaimed at the end of the class, staring in disbelief at the puppy sitting at Killian's feet, "What have you done with my monster?" She clearly recalled when he had chewed up almost a whole chair at their first meeting, earning the pair of them a glare from the teacher.

Killian laughed before answering, and switched leashes with her so they could bring their respective dog's home, "I just had to make a deal with the devil, I guess." He winked before adding, "Plus, we had some nice male-bonding time."

"Well, thank you _so _much. Maybe we won't be on the verge of getting kicked out after every class now!" she laughed, and checked her watch, noting disappointedly that puppy training class was over for today. "I guess we should get going now, thank you again." Emma added, bidding him goodbye.

"Hey, Emma," Killian called after her, "Ruby and I were wondering if you and Grumpy would join us at the park?"

She smiled and nodded, and Killian swore it was the most beautiful thing he'd seen.

"That sounds like a lovely idea," she replied as he caught up to her, "shall we?"

"We shall." He returned her smile.

* * *

"They're sleeping! Killian, look at how cute they are!" Emma whispered excitedly, noticing the two dogs curled up in the middle of the field, sound asleep.

"Well, I guess we should really be heading home then." He remarked sadly, as he had quite enjoyed the company of his new friend.

"We should do this every week after class," she said, "the dogs quite like it."

"And I must say, I like it too." Killian replied, a glint in his eye. "Until next week, then?"

"Until next week." She agreed, as they parted ways.


End file.
